The Pink Panther
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Don't let the title fool you! Haruka and Michiru come face to face with their worst fear: a tiny bee.


Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Pink Panther. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Blake Edwards. Expect to see Haruka and Michuru a little OOC.

**__**

The Pink Panther

By Charles Xavier

It was a bright sunny day in the city Rio de Janeiro. Haruka and Michiru had taken vacation in the fabulous city after their countless fights with Sailor Galaxia. The two girls were staying in a beachside hotel, in a luxury suite. But that suite wasn't going to luxurious anymore…

Haruka lied down on the couch in the living room, reading her newspaper. Beside her the terrace door was left wide open in order to get some fresh air. And little did anyone notice the small furry dot flying into the room…

The bee buzzed around the humming Haruka from the ceiling. It circled her continuously and slowly descended down. As it reached closer, the bee settled itself peacefully onto her nose.

"Huh?" Haruka put down her paper and looked at the insect between her eyes.

Michiru was busy in her bedroom, putting on her flower dress. She walked to the door leading to the living room when…

"BEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruka kicked down the door before Michiru could turn the knob. She almost squashed her to death as she came dashing into Michiru's room.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Michiru crawled out of her mess. Her question was answered when the something buzzed into the scene. "BEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Out of everything in the whole wide world, why did Uranus and Neptune get stuck up with the most deadly insect ever to exist? Neither of them knew. But they took shelter into the bathroom and slammed the door shut immediately.

"How did that thing get in?" Michiru panted.

"I have no idea. That bee has its cunning ways of sneaking up on us like that." Said Haruka.

***

The girls had locked themselves up in the bathroom for two hours now. And the bee was still in their suite.

"How long has it been, Haruka? We have to face it sooner or later. We can't keep running from it all the time."

"You're right!" Haruka snapped her fingers. "I say we march out there, face that disgusting creature and throw it back from whence it came."

Haruka and Michiru transformed into their Sailor outfits and opened the door.

"Where did it go?" Asked Michiru.

"There it is!" Haruka pointed to the flying dot on the bedside table. "WAARUDO SHEIKINGU!"

Haruka's fireball attack missed the target, for the bee had left its resting point just before the table exploded.

"DEIIPU SUBUMAAJI!" It was Michiru's turn to strike. The bee avoided the blue ball, which instead hit Michiru's personal TV, destroying it completely.

The girls followed their enemy back into the living room.

"That does it." Haruka took out her blade. "SUPEESU SOODO BURASUTAA!"

Haruka leaped over the couch, ready to slice her annoying adversary in half. The bee cunningly opened the refrigerator door nearby and welcomed Uranus inside it, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Haruka pounded fiercely on the door. "Why you!"

The bee giggled as it flew randomly round Michiru, who couldn't keep her eye on it.

"Hand slap!" The bee squeaked out when it gripped Michiru's hand and performed a karate flip throw on her. "Hand slap! Hand slap! Hand slap!" Michiru was hurled everywhere around the room.

***

Haruka finally got herself out of the fridge. She was covered in frost from head to toe, looking like the monstrous Yeti. And Michiru didn't look so great herself either. Her arms and legs were blackened by numerous bruises and cuts.

"Michiru? What happened to you?"

"Guess." Michiru wiped the dust off her dress.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it." Haruka approached the entrance door and was about to open it. "WHOA!"

"Good morning! Here to clean your room!"

A fat maid busted the door open before Haruka could open it. She tumbled backwards uncontrollably. Michiru unfortunately got in her way and the two bumbling girls tripped outside to the balcony platform and flipped over the edge.

"YAAA!!!!!!!!"

Too bad for the maid. Her sense of hearing was clouded by the sound of the vacuum cleaner. She couldn't hear any cries for help.

"Don't let go, Haruka. Whatever happens." Michuru held onto Haruka's dress for her life. She dare not look down to see how high they were from the ground.

"Nothing can happen." Haruka whispered, hoping that her hands wouldn't let go of the balcony. She managed to climb back up with her friend.

"Have a good day!" The fat maid left the room.

"That was a close call." Michiru wiped the sweat from her forehead. "We could have fallen to our deaths back there."

She had spoken too soon. The bee came out to the balcony.

"OH NO!" Haruka grabbed onto Michiru hesitantly.

"Haruka, stand still!" Michiru shouted. "You're going to….AAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Yes. They flipped over the balcony once again.

"Help!" Cried Haruka.

"Shh…" Snapped Michiru. "Look! Nobody's down in that suite!"

Michiru pointed her leg to the balcony just below them. She swung to the platform before Haruka did the same. Neither of them were hurt.

"Well, that was easy." Haruka clapped her hands together. "But we still have to get rid of that bee in our room!"

The couple dashed into the suite and to the entrance door. Only to find…

"Good morning! Here to clean your room!"

The fat maid stormed in, pushing the girls out to the balcony edge once again when she unexpectedly opened the door.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Haruka cried, hanging on for her dear life for the third time.

"Uh-oh." Michiru suddenly ripped Haruka's skirt down when she held too tightly onto it. Now her white knickers were showing.

"Michiru, I kinda feel a draft. Is it getting cold out here?"

"Um…nothing to worry about, Haruka." Michiru tried not to blush.

***

Uranus and Neptune ran back into their living room. The bee was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd it go this time?" Haruka scowled.

The two of them stuck close together, keeping quiet every step they made…until suddenly a strange noise was heard. It sounded like somebody breathing desperately for air. The sound grew louder and louder. Haruka and Michiru clutched their hearts to see if they themselves were just nervous with the whole situation. But then they felt something move under their feet.

They looked down to see a saw sticking out from the wooden floor, and it seemed to be cutting a circle round the girls…

"WAAAA-HOOO-HOOO-HOOO-HOOOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haruka and Michiru fell through the constant floors of the hotel and made a crash landing into an indoor swimming pool.

The bee, holding the saw, giggled again in delight.

***

The bee was flying round the room again when the girls entered their suite once more, and their clothes were soaking wet.

"HARUKA! NO!" Cried Michiru.

"GAAAA!!!!!" Haruka ran in rage with her blade. "YAAAA!!!! NOT AGAAAAAAAAIN!"

Just as she could reach the aggravating insect, Haruka stepped into the gaping hole on the floor and fell down through the floors and back to the pool like before.

***

"I think it's gone." Said Michiru.

"Well, it better be." Haruka stepped out of the bathroom in her robe. "That thing was driving me up the wall."

There was knock on the door.

"Maybe I should get it this time." Michiru insisted on answering the door. She didn't want to fall into the same accident with the maid.

Opening up…

"Special delivery."

"Oh, thank you." Michiru took the black sparkling round gift kindly and closed the door.

"Who was it?" Haruka asked.

"Were you expecting a gift from anybody, Haruka?"

Haruka didn't reply. She turned to Michiru and paled before the object held in her hands. It didn't take long for Michiru to realize what she was holding either.

"AH! A BOMB!!!!!!! WAAA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**__**

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bee cackled evilly when it entered the suite for another time.

***

The bee escaped into the hotel corridor.

"Oh, dear!" Shouted Michiru. "That bee's going to terrorize all the hotel guests!"

"We're not going to let that happen!" Haruka said. She and Michiru ran after their enemy into the staircase.

Down they went, until they reached the lobby floor.

"It's going into that fancy restaurant!" Michiru caught sight of the little getaway.

Uranus and Neptune pushed the waiters out of their and caused havoc on everybody's lunch table. They jumped around and leaped about, trying to snatch the bee that had been giving them so much frustration. Fireballs and waterballs zoomed everywhere, creating the restaurant into a chaotic area.

"I've got it!" Michiru chased the small beast to the double doors leading to the kitchen.

Michiru charged up for her attack and sprung to the air to perform a flying kick that would possibly wound the bee severely. However, it didn't happen. The bee was too quick and simply ducked under Michiru and she flew right under it. Neptune gasped as she came flying through the kitchen doors and wreaked more destruction inside. 

Plates shattered. Shelves fell over. And pots were hurled aimlessly. Haruka looked away from the horrible site of the destroyed kitchen. And as she regretfully entered the catastrophic room, Michiru lay still, buried underneath nothing but rubble and dust.

"Ugh…my back." Michiru moaned.

***

"GET IT!" Haruka screamed her head off, running across the lobby with her double barrelled shotgun. "That thing is really pissing me off!"

The bee swiftly dodged Haruka's attacks and stuck its tongue out at her.

"If there's anything the bee can't outrun, it's bullets!" Michiru came the opposite way with her rifle.

They kept firing away, damaging almost everything in the hotel.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!" Laughed the bee.

Though through time, the bee began to tire out quickly. And the girls finally cornered it at the reception desk. It looked like their troubles were coming to an end at last.

"All these years, Michiru, I've been waiting for this hour."

"I know, Haruka."

"I just HATE bees."

They cocked their guns at the worn out creature…but then the clerk manager came and killed the bee with his fly swatter. The beast was no more…

"Dear young misses. Have you ever considered maybe buying one of these?" The manager showed his swatter. "It can certainly get rid of your little pest in just seconds."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other painfully.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Thought Haruka.

**__**

A cold hand all of a sudden grabbed Michiru's shoulder. She turned around to face a police man.

"Excuse me, you two." He said sternly. "Do you have a license to use those guns in the hotel?"

"A license?" Haruka slowly sidestepped away with Michiru, whistling all the way.

***

"Well, it may not be as cosy here, Haruka. But at least we're away from those bees."

Apparently the girls were cuffed up in the police van.

"Michiru, remind me never to come back here next year." Haruka sighed.

**__**

Fin


End file.
